Adventures of the Walking Dead
by Mannoodleguy76
Summary: The Walking Dead and Adventure Time combine! The walkers will invade the Land of Ooo with both character meeting. Eventually.


**SO. I started this, hope three days wasn't too long. It might not BE three days by the time I upload this. Grumble, grumble, I'm lazy-guy. So yeah. I'm not gonna start the story with main characters. I'm gonna start with OC's. :L This people are just randomly generated (In my brain. Squishy brain juice. :3) names.**

* * *

John ran blindlessly into the forest trying to escape the zombie-like monsters chasing him.

"Shit, shit, shit..." He said still running as fast as he did trying as best he could to not fall after stumbling on a large tree branch.

He kept running and running not bothering to even slow down to catch his breath. He ran until he got out of the forest and ran down the streets. It was empty so he heard the clopping of his shoes on the pavement. He slowed to a jog after he saw no humans trailing him.

"I'm so fucked..." John said slowing more to cover his face before returning to his sprint.

He came up to house and quickly flipped out his key and opened the door with more ease than the people in movies. He locked it and moved an end table to barricade it. He ran to his table and opened a leather box with another key on his key ring. He looked at the pistol before snatching it and loading it and running upstairs. The only thing he was thinking about was where was his wife.

He searched the bathroom, the attic, and finally the bedroom.

"Oh, shit. John. I was so worried..." She said running to hug him.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here." He said comforting her.

"The news says it's some kind of plague." she said before looking out the window and closing the curtains again.

"Are they here, Chloe?" John asked.

"No, I don't see anything." Chloe said before hearing a faint banging.

"Think twice about that." he said half-jokingly.

"Do you have anything to protect yourself?" he asked.

"I found your baseball bat. I don't really know how to use it for beating people but I guess it's just like normal?" she said.

John had open the closet and found a dufflebag and a golf club. He stuffed a couple of their clothes in it and then stored the golf club in a way where he could take it out easy and store it easy. He looked at the shirts he was taking and then broke the lamp on the table, hearing the monster growl even louder.

"What the hell are you doing!" Chloe asked, still holding the baseball bat at the ready.

He didn't answer her as he cut two slits in the duffle bag and cut the sleeve off a shirt. He strung it through and wore it like a backpack.

"Now I can carry it easier." John said, clearly proud of himself.

"You didn't answer me, why?" she asked.

"To make it more interesting." He said somewhat seductively

"Oh, you want interesting?" Chloe said in the same manner.

They locked lips before they heard a crash and loud cries.

"That **really** kills the mood..." John said before pulling out the golf club and opening the window.

"Oh, that's too high..." he whispered.

"Use more shirt crafting!" she said panicked.

"Hm... Good idea! Keep that door covered!" John said before he got to work. He grabbed all the shirts and dumped them out of the closet. He tied the shirt sleeves together and then threw part of it out the windows. He pulled it down a bit and then put the end table on the end to keep it there.

"Alright, c'mon. Throw your bat down there and then slide down." he ordered.

Chloe carefully crawled out and then slid down the shirts.

"C'mon, John!" she whisper-yelled.

John then vaulted out the windows and slid as fast as he could down the shirts. He saw one start to unravel and prayed to God that he slide faster. He jumped off at the safest point possible, and luckily, was unharmed.

"Shit, that was close. Let's go." he said before running down the sidewalk.

* * *

**Yeah, I finished this because I haven't done anything about it in a month and twenty-three days. Or is it twenty-four? Hmm. Oh, well. I can't count! But I hope you gusta'ed this. :3 And until next story update. Goodbye! :D**


End file.
